


Au where Logan buys a pet cat and every night the cat turns into a human and watches Logan sleep.

by LarsonColfer



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn witches Julian thinks as he bats his claws against a finger that has decided to wake him up from his sleep. “I’m sleeping.” he cries but what comes out is a small meow and yes he is a cat, in a cage, in a pet store.</p><p>Damn Witches indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au where Logan buys a pet cat and every night the cat turns into a human and watches Logan sleep.

”We have all sort of friends to suit your need.” said the pet store owner as she escorted Logan and Derek. “From rabbits to fishes to reptiles and bats. Take your pick.”

"Bestiality much." Logan whispered and he received a nudge in the gut from his friend.

"Ignore him." Derek said as the pet store lady looked at them. "We are looking for a companion." 

The lady smiled. “You’ve come to right place.” 

…..

The place was full with all the possible creatures known mankind and some illegal ones too Derek noted but Logan found none of them interesting. He sighed and felt sorry for wasting the lady’s time as she had spent an hour describing the various animals she had. 

Logan had complains on everything “He’s too fat, he cant run, look at her, too hairy, too spoilt, too catty.”

"Logan." Derek sighed tiredly "Let me just get some dog food and then we can leave."

"Finally." Logan muttered and frowned at the animals around him." I’m perfectly fine thank you very much. I dont need you." He was about to join Derek at the counter when he saw a pair of bright hazel eyes studying him.

They belonged to a beautiful creature who was stretched out in all his finery, watching him intently as his tail flicked left to right.

"Beautiful." he whispered and the cat blinked at him. "Derek." he called out softly. "I found him."

…..

Julian was used to this scene. Day in and day out people coming in and cooing at the various animals, sometimes poking fingers through their cages. When he was in the mood he allowed it. He allowed their praises and petting and adoration and when he got fed up of it, he let it be known to them and the fingers were immediately retracted.

Even as a cat he was beautiful, and he deserved all the praises but sometimes he just wanted more. He wanted out and only way was to be adopted and that he couldn’t allow because as lordly he was he deserved someone who deserved him. So he waited.

He waited for the right human to arrive.

And today was his day and the boy in front of him was beautiful. He licked his lips appreciatively and studied the blond human as he sneered and commented.

He privately laughed at the comments because he thought the same thing about the other occupants in the room. Whoever said cats were clean never met the set of cats in the with room with him. 

He followed the human lazily as he talked and discussed with his friend then found his heart dropping when he realized they were leaving. 

"Pick me." he whispered but what came out was a soft meow and for the first time he regretted the prank he had played. He resigned himself to his fate, stuck being a cat till the curse was lifted, when he found the human studying him. His green eyes studying him.

"Beautiful." the man whispered and he shivered in pleasure." 

…..

“I want him.” Logan commanded and dragged the lady behind him, Derek dutifully following behind them . “Are you sure?” The lady asked.”He’s a rightful terror.”

“He’s beautiful and he’s mine.” Logan declared as the cat blinked at him again.

“He’s Julian“ The lady announced “A Maine Coon.” and reached up to open the cage. The cat growled softly and she looked hesitant.

“You should ask him if he wants to be touched.” Logan told her and reached up to the cage.

“May I sweet thing?” he asked Julian and with a regal nod from Jules he reached up and gently carried his cat out.

The lady was amazed at the scene in front her. The Maine Coon sitting regally in the man’s arms as he petted him. He even got the cat to purr.

“It’s a miracle” she told Derek. “It’s like they are meant for each other.” and Julian and Logan smiled.

….

He doesn’t want to be put down and Logan doesn’t mind and carries him everywhere. He sits on the book self near the window and basks in the sun and watches Logan watch him. He runs around and twines himself around Logan’s legs and he knows this will causes him to be carried and petted and Logan does just that.

He sleeps with Logan on 100% Egyptian cotton sheets and this is life but he wants more. Until that night.

He’s sleeping and he dreams that he’s human again and Logan is with him and they are together. He stretches out, flicking his tail but there is not tail, he bats out a paw and realizes it his hand.

“I’m human.” He whispers and laughs softly and then glances and the sleeping boy next to him. The beautiful sleeping boy, eyes closed, blond hair spread out on the pillow. He raises out a finger and gently touches the boy’s fingers and Logan moves under his touch and whispers his name.

Julian smiles and watches Logan sleep.

……

Logan wakes up the next day to find his Jules watching him. “Good morning.” He wishes and Julian sleepily closes his eyes. “Sleep.” Logan whispers and Julian meows softly does that.


End file.
